


Amor peligroso

by patri6



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The Tudors (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patri6/pseuds/patri6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa va a la corte con su hermano Robb y su padre, Ned Stark, allí conocerá al Rey Enrique y al amor de su vida... Charles Brandon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sansa Stark había acudido al Sur con su padre, Lord Eddard Stark de Invernalia y uno de sus hermanos mayores, Robb, futuro Señor de Invernalia.  
Estaba radiante, con su cabello castaño rojizo recogido en una trenza y su vestido azul aterciopelado a juego con sus ojos, estaba más bella que nunca.  
Los Stark eran los protectores del Norte y se decía que acumulaban el mismo poder que el rey, por eso él en persona salió a recibirlos. El Rey Enrique era joven, con el pelo castaño claro y un cuerpo atlético, acostumbrado al ejercicio diario.

\- Habrá una fiesta en vuestro honor esta noche- les anunció.  
\- Nos honráis, alteza- contestó Ned Stark.

Sansa tuvo que reprimir su alegría para no ponerse a saltar allí mismo.

***

Se preparó con esmero, ansiosa de que llegara la hora, estaba tan impaciente que no podía dejar de pasearse de un lado a otro.

\- Estarás cansada antes de que el primer caballero te saque a bailar- Ella parpadeó y vio a su hermano con una expresión claramente divertida en su rostro.  
\- ¿No sabes llamar a la puerta?  
\- Lo hice- se encogió de hombros y sonrió- padre nos espera.

Sansa se agarró del brazo de Robb y se reunieron junto al Señor de Invernalia para entrar al salón principal. El rey estaba en la mesa principal, en una posición claramente destacada... fue entonces cuando vio al hombre a su derecha, ocupando sin duda un puesto de privilegio junto a Enrique, vestido con elegancia acorde a la etiqueta, la miraba con sus penetrantes ojos azules.  
No desviaron la vista el uno del otro hasta que pasaron unos segundos que parecieron eternos.

\- Charles Brandon, Duque de Suffolk- el Rey les presentó.

El Duque se levantó con majestuosidad y saludó a Ned y a Robb, al llegar el turno de Sansa besó su mano con caballerosidad.

\- Confío en que me concedáis el primer baile- dijo con un encanto arrollador- siempre que vuestro padre me permita ese honor.  
\- Os lo concedo- respondió Ned complacido

***

\- Tembláis, Milady

Estaban en la pista de baile y Sansa no se había percatado de ello hasta ese momento.

\- Es mi primera vez- replicó con timidez. Charles soltó una carcajada.  
\- Estoy seguro de ello, Lady Sansa.

Por un instante el genio de la joven afloró, adivinando el derrotero de los pensamientos del duque.

\- Señor, no me gusta que se burlen de mí- le espetó con frialdad.  
\- Jamás me atrevería- respondió con seriedad.

Pasados los nervios iniciales, no fue difícil seguir el compás del baile ni el ritmo de la música. Charles era un compañero excelente y pronto se relajó en su compañía.

\- ¿Os gusta cabalgar?- preguntó con voz sensual.

La indignación de la norteña fue patente en su airada mirada, así como la diversión que esta le provocó a Suffolk.

\- Me preguntaba si os gustaría acompañarme a un paseo a caballo- Charles sonrió y ella no pudo evitar imitarlo.  
\- Será un placer- respondió al fin.

***

Aquella fue la primera de muchas salidas, el Duque siempre se mostraba cortés y galante, a veces tenía el descaro de burlarse de ella y aunque Sansa se enfadaba su entrecejo fruncido pronto se convertía en una sonrisa.  
Aunque guardaron en todo momento la compostura la corte no tardó en percatarse de las atenciones que el Duque de Suffolk brindaba a la joven norteña.

\- Esta noche estáis especialmente bella- dijo Charles mientras paseaban por el jardín.  
\- ¿Queréis decir que el resto del tiempo no lo estoy?- Ella también podía burlarse de vez en cuando.  
\- Siempre lo estáis, Sansa, sois la luz más resplandeciente de la corte. Temo que tendré que secuestraros para que no regreséis a Invernalia.  
\- Mi hermano enfurecería- por un momento esa visión la divirtió.  
\- Os llevaría al sur ¿No os gustaría? Hace buen tiempo todo el año y podríais pasear por el mar todos los días.  
\- Eso suena a los planes de que haría una pareja casada- no pudo evitar decir aquello.

Sansa no se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que tenía a Charles, pestañeó, sorprendida, percatándose de que sus palabras habían sido susurros.

\- Casaos conmigo- dijo de pronto.

Ella pegó un respingo y se la secó la garganta.

\- Os pido que en este tema no os burléis de mí, excelencia.  
\- No lo hago.

Tan inesperada fue su proposición como el beso que le siguió. Charles presionó sus labios contra los suyos y cuando los entreabrió se apoderó de su boca, entrelazando sus lenguas en una sola. Reclamándola como suya.

\- Casaos conmigo- repitió.  
\- Lo haré. Me casaré con vos.

Presa de la emoción se lanzó a sus brazos.

***

\- Padre, ¿no crees qué pasan demasiado tiempo juntos?- Robb observaba que Charles y Sansa eran todo sonrisas el uno con el otro y apenas había el espacio personal entre ellos requerido.  
\- El Duque es un hombre honorable- replicó Ned- no haría nada que perjudicara a Sansa.  
\- Aún así...  
\- ¿No te gusta ver a tu hermana feliz?  
\- Temo que la rompa el corazón.

***

Charles se acercó al Rey con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sansa y él habían acordado anunciar su compromiso en el banquete del viernes con la bendición de Lord Stark.

\- Se te ve alegre, Charles- dijo Enrique.  
\- Solo es el vino, temo haber bebido de más.  
\- Tengo una misión para ti y te necesito con la mente clara.  
\- Por supuesto ¿De qué se trata?  
\- Quiero ver a Lady Stark a solas. Tráemela. 

Charles palideció de repente, adquiriendo un tono enfermizo.

\- ¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó el Rey.  
\- No- dijo con toda la firmeza que pudo reunir- iré a por Lady Sansa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Rey Enrique quiere a Sansa... y el siempre consigue todo lo que quiere  
> ¿Pero conseguirá someter a los Stark?

Sansa entró en la estancia con la única presencia de Enrique, estaba sentado junto al fuego, absorto en sus pensamientos.

\- Lady Sansa- dijo al verla.  
\- Alteza- hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza.  
\- Sentaos, por favor.

Ella obedeció, sintiendo cómo se la formaba un nudo en la garganta.

\- No quiero asustaros, pero lo he estado meditando mucho y me gustaría ser claro- hizo una pausa- me gustaría tomaros como esposa. Sois una dama encantadora y nuestra alianza reportaría grandes beneficios al reino.

Sansa bajó la mirada, sin querer ver aquellos ojos.

\- Es normal que os sintáis abrumada, no todos los días un rey pide vuestra mano.

Como ella seguía en silencio, Enrique lo tomó como una señal de timidez y no de reticencia, por lo que la atrajo hasta sus brazos e intentó besarla. Ella se resistió ante su abrazo, hasta poner espacio entre ellos.

\- No es posible, alteza- un inesperado valor acudió en su ayuda.  
\- ¿Cómo decís?  
\- Que no es posible- repitió con firmeza.  
\- ¿Me rechazáis?  
\- Estoy comprometida a otro.  
\- ¿Sin mi permiso?- bramó  
\- Vos no sois mi padre, ni mi hermano, cuento con su bendición y es todo lo que necesito.

Sansa vio la humillación en los ojos de Enrique que se levantó y la abofeteó.

\- Sois una descarada.

No se inmuto.

\- No me casaré con vos- hablaba con furia contenida- antes prefiero la muerte.  
\- Pues la muerte es quizás los que obtendréis- replicó con ira.  
\- No os atreveréis.

Sin decir nada más y con una frialdad que habría congelado el Infierno salió de allí.

***

Estaba tan arrebatada por la furia que ni siquiera había reparado en la amenaza de Enrique, cuando llegó a sus aposentos dio un portazo tras ella y se pegó un susto de muerte cuando alguien apareció entre las sombras.  
Era Charles.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de lo mucho qué me has asustado?- le regañó- ¿Qué haces aquí? No es apropiado.  
\- ¿Te ha tocado?  
\- Por supuesto que no- replicó de forma contundente, era mejor callar que lo había intentado.

Charles suspiró, aliviado.

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho?  
\- Quiere que sea su esposa.

Los ojos del Duque se ensombrecieron pensando que tal vez la había perdido.

\- ¿Has aceptado?  
\- No, Charles. Ya acepté a otro hombre y no cambiaré mi decisión.  
\- Cariño- él se temía lo peor- Enrique consigue todo lo que quiere.  
\- A mí no.

Charles agarró su rostro entre sus manos y la besó, ella lo correspondió y deseó pasar toda la vida entre sus brazos.

***

Se hizo el anuncio tan solo una noche después, no querían dar tiempo a Enrique para que usara alguna de sus tretas, aunque sabían que era un movimiento peligroso.  
Lord Eddard Stark se puso en pie con solemnidad y la sala se quedó en silencio, aguardando expectante.

\- Hay algo que me gustaría anunciar- dijo- algo que causa un inmenso placer a toda la familia Stark y a los norteños- miró a Sansa- Su Excelencia el Duque de Suffolk ha pedido la mano de mi hija en matrimonio y se la he concedido con gran placer.

Sansa y Charles se levantaron, sabiéndose el centro de atención.

\- Os deseo prosperidad y felicidad- cogió una copa para brindar en su honor- que vuestra unión sea provechosa.  
\- Y me deis muchos sobrinos- añadió Robb, causando las carcajadas entre los presentes.  
\- Gracias Lord Stark, protegeré a Sansa con mi vida.

Todos los allí reunidos les felicitaron y les expresaron sus buenos deseos, excepto Enrique que se había retirado sigilosamente.

***

\- Lord Eddard, Lord Robb, os estaba esperando- las palabras tranquilas de Enrique no coincidían con su estado de ánimo.  
\- Venimos en cuanto fuimos requeridos.  
\- Quiero hablaros de Lady Sansa.

Tanto Ned como Robb iban preparados para aquello.

\- ¿Dais vuestra aprobación para qué se case con el Duque?  
\- Así es- afirmó.  
\- Quiero que sea mi reina, no sería difícil acabar con ese compromiso.  
\- He dado mi palabra.

Todo el mundo sabía que la palabra de un Stark era sagrada.

\- Rompedla.  
\- No.  
\- ¡Yo soy el rey!- rugió desquiciado.

Robb, que se había mantenido en un segundo plano se adelantó y alzó la barbilla con arrogancia.

\- ¿Debo recordaros a los Reyes del Invierno?- en sus ojos azules brillaba la determinación, Enrique palideció.  
\- Solo es un título honorifico- replicó entre dientes.  
\- ¿Honorifico decís? ¿Queréis comprobarlo?- Había desafío en su voz.  
\- Estáis cometiendo traición.

Ned prefería ser diplomático, pero esta vez dejó que su hijo hablara.

\- Cejad en vuestras amenazas, Enrique, porque aquí va la mía... si osáis hacer algo en contra nuestra y eso incluye a Charles Brandon, el Norte se levantará y os recuerdo que esa es la mitad de los Siete Reinos.  
\- Dorne tampoco os aprecia- agregó Ned enarcando una ceja.  
\- Os aplastaría como a gusanos- estaba furioso.  
\- ¿Con qué ejercito? Arryn, Aguas Dulces, las Islas del Hierro... ¿De qué lado creéis qué se pondrán? Ni siquiera podéis contar ya con los hombres de Suffolk.

Ned dudaba de que Charles luchara en contra de Enrique pero no lo dijo.

\- Si lo pensáis bien, alteza- dijo en tono desdeñoso- gobernáis porque nosotros, Los Stark, lo permitimos.  
\- Bien, ahora que todo ha quedado claro- concluyó Ned- creo que deberíamos retirarnos.

Los gritos de Enrique se escucharon hasta la última estancia del palacio.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Lo mejor será que partamos al Norte sin demora- dijo Ned.  
\- Allí estaremos seguros, he mandado cuervos... las casas estarán preparadas por si Enrique intenta algo- intervino Robb.  
\- ¿Qué pasa con las propiedades de Charles?- preguntó Sansa.  
\- Un hombre de confianza las cuidara por mí, despreocúpate.  
\- Espero que no os importe casaros en Invernalia- comentó Lord Stark.  
\- Solo me importa la novia- Charles la miró y sonrió.  
\- Debería ir y preparar mi equipaje- Sansa actuaba con una calma pasmosa.  
\- No te entretengas- Robb conocía a su hermana y no estaba la cosa para perder tiempo.

Sansa se retiró despidiéndose de los tres hombres, luego fue Ned Stark quien dijo que tenía que mandar un último cuervo. De los labios de Charles se escapó un suspiro, a Robb no le pasó desapercibida su cara de circunstancias.

\- No temas, pronto pasará todo esto.  
\- No es temor lo que siento.  
\- ¿Entonces?  
\- Pesar.

Robb le miró con comprensión, Enrique y él habían crecido juntos y todo aquello no debía ser nada fácil para él.

***

Por la mañana a Enrique le llegó una inesperada carta, su ayudante de cámara se la entregó y vio el sello del ducado de Suffolk, pensó que tal vez Charles había recapacitado, la abrió sin miramientos y comenzó a leerla.

" Majestad, sabéis que siempre he sido vuestro más humilde y fiel servidor-la esperanza acudió al Rey- nada me causa más pesar que algo se interponga entre nuestra amistad y mi lealtad hacía vos. Hemos crecido juntos y siempre os he considerado mi hermano, por favor no dejéis que acuda el pensamiento de traición a vos, amo a Sansa y voy a desposarla, nuestro compromiso se formalizó antes de que vos hicierais vuestra propuesta... podéis tener a la mujer que queráis y por ello os ruego que entendáis mi posición.  
Siempre vuestro, Charles"

\- ¡Maldita sea!- gritó Enrique.

No solo no pensaba renunciar a ella, sino que lo hacía a sabiendas de que era como si un hermano robara la mujer del otro ¡y se decía su fiel servidor!

\- ¡Guardias!- bramó- Id ahora mismo a los aposentos del Duque de Suffolk y arrestadle.  
\- Si, alteza.  
\- Quiero su cabeza.

Sin embargo, cuando llegaron, ya era tarde.  
Los Stark y Suffolk se habían marchado.

***

Era de noche, tal y como era la costumbre en el Norte, Sansa se había engalanado con un vestido blanco adornado con pieles que la resguardaban del frío. Su madre, Catelyn Stark y su hermana Arya la miraban con emoción.

\- Estás preciosa.

Pese a las circunstancias de su boda, nadie iba a permitir que se empañara la felicidad del momento.

\- ¿Preparada?- para ser alguien que no deseaba el matrimonio, Arya parecía entusiasmada.  
\- Sí- respondió- más que nunca.

Llegó escoltada del brazo de su padre al bosque de los Dioses, todos los señores importantes del Norte estaban presentes, una hija de Lord Stark no se casaba todos los días. Charles estaba allí de pie, junto a Robb y Jon que guardaban cierta distancia, sin embargo el mayor de los hermanos sería el encargado de hacer las preguntas que formalizarían el matrimonio.

\- ¿Quién acude esta noche para recibir la bendición de los antiguos dioses?- la voz de Robb resonó entre los presentes.  
\- Sansa, de la casa Stark acude aquí esta noche a pedirla- respondió Ned  
\- ¿Quién la reclama?

Charles dio un paso hacía ella.

\- Charles Brandon, Duque de Suffolk- se había aprendido la ceremonia de memoria- ¿Quién sois vos?  
\- Lord Eddard Stark, Señor de Invernalia y Protector del Norte. Padre de esta mujer, aquí presente.  
\- Lady Sansa, ¿aceptáis a este hombre?  
\- Lo acepto- miró a Charles que la tendió la mano para ponerse el uno junto al otro.  
\- Su Excelencia, ¿aceptáis a esta mujer?  
\- La acepto.  
\- Entonces que los dioses os bendigan, pues la nuestra y la de todo el Norte ya la tenéis- con gran solemnidad Robb terminó de pronunciar esas palabras para segundos más tarde sonreir cuando los recién casados, se besaban para sellar su unión.


	4. Chapter 4

Tal y como Charles prometió, Sansa y él viajaron al sur después de la boda. Dorne era un sitio en el que estarían a salvo, puesto que tampoco mantenia grandes relaciones con Enrique.

Sansa adoró cada minuto que pasó allí, le gustaba sentir el sol rozando su piel y sentir la brisa del mar en su rostro. También la gustaba mojarse los pies a la orilla junto a su esposo.  
Charles amaba a Sansa con cada fibra de su ser y se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

El Norte empezó a sufrir hostigamientos por parte de Enrique, y aunque se dieron algunos muertos y escaramuzas, los norteños, acostumbrados a la dureza de sus tierras y a guerrear no solo resistieron, si no que se afianzaron, ganando poder.

Pronto los recién casados decidieron dividir su estancia entre Dorne e Invernalia.  
Sin embargo, su primer hijo nació en el Norte.  
Fue un niño con el pelo castaño rojizo de su madre y los ojos azules de su padre al que nombraron Jory Suffolk Stark.

Poco tiempo más tarde Robb encontró una manda de lobitos huargos que acogió y regaló a cada uno de sus hermanos. Charles no estaba del todo convencido, sabía que aquel huargo crecería... y mucho. Pero su esposa ya lo adoraba y parecía reciproco. No le quedó más remedio que aceptarlo.

Habían pasado 15 años desde su boda cuando llegó la noticia de que Enrique había muerto.  
Todos sabían que había llegado la hora... Eddard Stark nunca había promovido la independencia de aquellas tierras pero las ambiciones de Robb, Señor de Invernalia hacía tan solo unos meses eran muy distintas.  
El Norte rugió y decidió que el joven lobo sería su Rey. Por fin habían conseguido su ansiada libertad.

La Reina María (única hija del difunto Monarca) mandó una misiva a "Su alteza el Rey Robb Stark" pidiendo audiencia, de esta forma se acordó un encuentro en un terreno neutral.

\- Espero que no estáis aquí para amenazarme, señora- dijo él echándola vino en su copa.

Ella hizo un gesto de desgana.

\- Mi padre os odiaba. A todos. A estas tierras... con gusto os habría borrado de la faz.  
\- Era una misión imposible entonces y lo es ahora- replicó con acritud.  
\- Lo sé. No deseo batallear, alteza, solo quiero reinar mis dominios en paz.  
\- ¿No vais a presentar resistencia?  
\- ¿Me veis cara de necia?- parecía ofendida.  
\- No era mi intención...

Ella hizo un gesto autoritario y él se calló, aunque la miró orgulloso.

\- Solo me gustaría hacer las paces y que hubiera concordia entre nosotros.  
\- ¿Y cómo proponéis tal cosa?  
\- Vos tenéis 3 hijos... todos varones.  
\- Así es.  
\- Sé que vuestra familia se ha extendido con creces, todos vuestros hermanos y hermanas se han casado y tienen descendencia.  
\- ¿Adónde queréis llegar?  
\- Me gustaría que vuestra sobrina, Lyanna Suffolk, se casara con mi hijo Rhaegar.  
\- Lyanna es solo una niña de 3 años y solo a ella y a sus padres les corresponde elegir.  
\- Que vengan a la corte pues, en unos años... dejemos que los jovenes se conozcan, eso no hará daño a nadie y podría sanar muchas heridas.

Robb Stark asintió y de esa manera acabó la audiencia.

***

Sansa entró a la corte de la mano de Charles, en su mente volvieron los recuerdo de aquella primera vez que había recorrido esos pasillos junto a su padre y su hermano. Esta vez la comitiva era más amplia, su esposo y Robb con su heredero les acompañaban, también estaban allí Jon y su hija mediana. Y por supuesto, Lyanna.

Con solo 17 años caminaba con seguridad a la vez que transmitía alegría con su sonrisa. Era la más Stark de todos sus hermanos, con un pelo negro como el carbón y los ojos oscuros de la noche. Era arrebatadoramente hermosa.

La Reina María se levantó y les saludó con cordialidad, haciéndose a un lado Sansa vio a un joven alto y rubio, de ojos tan trasparentes como el agua cristalina, tendría apenas 25 años.

\- Mi hijo, el Príncipe Rhaegar.

Rhaegar les saludó uno por uno hasta que llegó a Lyanna...

Una mirada interminable.  
Una sonrisa.

\- Espero que me concedáis vuestro primer baile, Lady Lyanna- sus ojos se volvieron a Charles- siempre que vuestro padre me lo conceda.  
\- Os lo concedo.

Una hora más tarde el Duque de Suffolk les miraba bailar, ensimismado.

\- ¿Pasa algo?  
\- ¿No te recuerdan a alguien?- preguntó.

Al parecer él también se había dado cuenta.

\- A nosotros.

Chales la miró con ese infinito amor en sus ojos azules y la besó.  
La historia se repetía, pero esta vez serviría para que todos fueran felices.


End file.
